


your hair still clean like nothing the matter

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [53]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: On Sunday Z asks, "Do you ever miss it?"





	your hair still clean like nothing the matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



On Monday he sleeps in, wakes up slowly. The bed under him is steady and wide; years, and he still surfaces expecting the jerky sway of the bus. On Tuesday he figures out a bridge to the song he's been grappling with. On Wednesday he finds a bunch of old notebooks: curving lines, faded stickers. On Thursday he takes a walk, in no hurry to get anywhere. On Friday he sees a bird through his window and doesn't take a photo. On Saturday he stays up late, reading in bed. 

On Sunday Z asks, "Do you ever miss it?"

"No."


End file.
